


The Chauffeur

by MoscowCalling



Category: British Actor RPF, Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Daniel though his assignment to drive Hayley Atwell to an awards show and back would be a routine one.He was wrong. Oh, so very wrong.





	The Chauffeur

Daniel sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing at his watch for what felt like the 10th time in the last minute. His work as a chauffeur meant keeping to a very strict timetable, especially in a massive and crowded metropolis like London. He had been working in this manner for a year now, and was yet to be late. This spotless record meant he quickly went from driving around some low-level banking sector executives with egos the size of a Jumbo Jet to driving A-List actors, singers and other famous people one could group up in the “celebrity” category. However, even with the change in clientele, some habits seemed to never change.

Like, for example, missing the deadline on the pick up.

Daniel groaned as he exited the car - a sleek, black Mercedes S-Class - and moved up to the doors of the house tonight’s client was supposed to live in. According to the email he got from the firm beforehand, her name was Hayley Atwell - an actress, now mostly known for her role as Peggy Carter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The assignment actually made Daniel a little more excited than usual. He had heard very positive things about her from other drivers - how she would always be there right on time, not be a diva and even engage with some small talk or even longer, pleasant conversations - something quite rare in the current times. It also didn’t hurt she was a very beautiful woman - all luscious curves and tonnes of sexappeal, looking like a pin-up model someone would paint on a bomber during World War 2. That last part, of course, wasn't important in the context of his job, but in private, Daniel would admit he had developed at least a little crush on her, evidenced by the fact he had fantasized about her a few times while wanking himself off.

As he approached the door, his mood starting to sour, they suddenly swung open. Daniel stopped walking, just a few steps from the entrance as a woman quickly turned around to lock it. He quickly rearranged himself into a proper position - arms crossed in front of his chest, his legs spread a little - as the woman turned around.

Daniel had to bite himself hard on his tongue not to let out a gasp. While he knew Hayley was a gorgeous movie star, internet pictures didn’t prepare him for what he just saw. She looked absolutely stunning - her face elegant and looking like chiseled by a master from finest marble, her brown eyes warm and welcoming. What did really make him feel a little tingle in his groin was her outfit - a black, almost sheer evening gown, extending all the way to the ground, with a massive, plunging neckline showing quite the amount of skin. He could clearly see she wasn’t wearing a bra, her breasts clearly visible through the material. He shot a quick look to her chest, hoping she didn’t notice, before looking back at her face.

“Miss Atwell.” He spoke, putting on his best customer service voice. “My name is Daniel, I will be your chauffeur for the night.”

“Good evening, Daniel.” She replied, her tone apologetic. “So sorry I’m late, the damn makeup took me far too long than I planned to. My mistake”

“No problem, madam.” He answered, already pleasantly surprised. Most other celebs wouldn’t even acknowledge him at first, let alone admit to a mistake on their part. “Shall we?” he continued, gesturing towards the parked car.

“Of course. Lead the way.” She replied, quickly throwing the house keys to her clutch.

Daniel took off, an extra spring in his step as he approached the car, opening the back door. Hayley slid inside gracefully, unwittingly giving him another look at her spectacular cleavage. As she settled in he shut the door, and then moved back to get into his own seat, trying to recompose himself after what he just saw.

_ Jesus, dude, chill. It’s not like she’ll take you to bed or anything.  _ He thought as he strapped himself in and turned the Sat-Nav back on, driving off towards the destination - Grosvenor House Hotel.

“Again, I’m so sorry about the  delay .” Hayley then spoke again. “I hope we can still make it.”

“Not at all, Ms. Atwell.” Daniel replied, looking back at her through the rear-view mirror. “I think we should still be there on time.” He wasn’t lying - while there was a delay, he knew a few shortcuts that would allow him to reach the hotel right on schedule.

“Thank God.” she replied, clearly relieved. The last thing I need now is a phone call from my agent about being late to some meeting there.”

“I can understand that.” Daniel said, a little smile on his lips as the drove along, mindful of the maze of streets and any dangers that could lurk along.

“Although the last thing I want is to have to sit through some boring, idle chit-chat about how my career could use a boost.” Hayley spoke, looking out of the window. “Without even asking me if I would like that.”

“Is that so?” Daniel asked, trying to continue the conversation. It was a rarity that his clients would be so talkative as Hayley was being now - most of them either ignoring him, sitting glued to their phone screens or not progressing over the most basic of small talk.

“All the bloody time.” She replied, sighing. “I’m quite happy with what I have now. Especially since I do know what it can be like up there.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She continued. “How you almost lose a role because you refuse to lose weight or how you’re fresh out of acting school and you get a role in a movie directed by an A-List pervert. Great, isn’t it.”

Daniel stayed silent, not really knowing what to respond. The silence hung in the air like a thick curtain for a few seconds, before Hayley spoke again.

“Oh, sorry, I think I went a bit too dark there. Excuse me.”

“No problem, ma’am.” Daniel replied, looking back at her in the mirror. “It’s not often I get to drive someone as talkative as you, Miss Atwell. You’re probably the first one that I’m having a proper conversation with.”

“Really?” She replied, her eyebrow arching. “I guess there is a first time for everything, then.” She then added, her lips curving up in a smile.

Daniel nodded in reply, checking the Sat-Nav again. They were still a bit far from the hotel, but thanks to the traffic being surprisingly light by London standards, they could even make it on time without having to resort to shortcuts. Daniel relaxed into the comfortable seat as he drove along.

“So…” Hayley then spoke again after a moment. “...how are we looking?”

_ Gorgeous _ . He thought before steering his mind back into the conversation.

“Good. Traffic is light so we might be there even before it all starts.”

“Very well.” she replied, her fingers tapping against her clutch. “So, Daniel, how are you doing today, by the way?”

“Fine.” He replied. “All things considered. Why do you ask?”

“Well, In burdened you a little with my thoughts, so I guess it would only be right for me to listen to you now.” She responded, splaying her hand over her thigh. 

“I guess it makes sense.” He replied as he neared the destination, crossing the intersection onto the home stretch. “But, no, everything is fine. Job’s good, life’s not bad. Not much to complain about.”

“Mhm.” She replied, nodding along. “Private life?”

“I’m sorry?” He spoke, not really understanding what she was asking him about.

“Girlfriend giving you problems? Or boyfriend if you’re into that sort of thing?” she continued on, Daniel noticing a little twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

“Ummm… I’m single. And straight, if that matters. Had a few quick hook-ups earlier, but nothing stuck.” He replied, swearing he saw her lips curve up into a sly smile.

“Okay.” She replied, a smirk now clearly forming on her lips. “Why didn’t they stick?”

“Don’t know.” He replied, his eyes darting down to her cleavage again and back to her face in the mirror. “Everything seemed fine and then they were the ones who broke them off.”

“Their loss, I guess.” She replied, as Daniel started to maneuver the car into the drop-off spot, already seeing cameras flash from behind the barriers. It didn’t take long before he reached the position and stopped.

“Miss Atwell, we’re here.” He spoke, straightening out his jacket and then checking his watch. “Just on time.”

“Very good.” She replied, giving herself one last look-over. “I’ll call the firm when I need a pick-up.”

“I’ll be waiting. Have a nice evening” He replied as he exited the car and moved over to her door, opening it. She then gracefully stood up and moved out, the sound of flashes picking up the instant she was outside. 

“Thank you. You too.” she replied before moving away towards the entrance, already turning towards the photographers to give them a full view of herself.

Daniel then closed the door and moved himself back into the car, driving off to the designated parking space.

_ That wasn’t so bad. _ He thought to himself.

The next few hours passed peacefully. After parking the car, Daniel socialized a little with other drivers, swapping stories of horrible clients and the weirdest of stuff that he ever witnessed in the back of the car. Afterwards, he busied himself a little cleaning the car, before driving off to get some food. After a solid dinner, he drove off back to the hotel, waiting for the call.

It came exactly three hours after he dropped off Hayley at the hotel. He was checking his phone for new emails when it buzzed in his hand, the number of the dispatch displaying on his screen..

“Yes?” he spoke, taking the call.”

“Miss Atwell has called. She’s waiting.”

“On my way.” He replied, ending the call and starting the engine. A short drive later he emerged back at the red carpet, now mostly deserted save from a few celebrities and random journalists, all waiting for either their limos or their cabs. He spotted her quickly - standing on the edge of the carpet with a phone in her hand. He flashed his lights for a second as he approached, her head turning as he did so. He saw her lips curve up into a smile as he pulled up to her and exited the car.

“Miss Atwell.” He spoke as he opened the door for her.

“Daniel.” She replied, sliding into the car, a small gasp escaping her lips as she sat down. Daniel ignored the light tingle in his groin as he heard that, closing the door and moving back 

to his seat.

“So,” he spoke as he drove off, joining the night traffic “how was it, Ms. Atwell?”

“Not as horrible as I first thought.” she replied, her voice like honey to his ears. “Met a few friends, they always make those things more bearable. The champagne helped, too.”

“Where do I know that from.” he replied, smiling a little. “Good times, then.”

“Yes, sure.” she replied, busying herself with her phone. A comfortable silence fell between them as he drove on for a while, shooting quick glances at her through the mirror.

“Any plans for the rest of the evening then, Miss Atwell?” He then spoke, cringing a little at the way the question sounded.

“Not much, if I’m honest.” she replied, seemingly not caring about who asked her that question. “Lounge a little with some good wine before going to sleep? I’m not sure yet. How about you?”

“Haven’t been planning anything.” He replied, noticing he was getting closer and closer to her home. “Can’t return the car today anyway, the office is already closed. I was just thinking I’d go straight to bed.”

“Alright.” she replied, Daniel noticing how her lips against curled into that little, sly smile she gave him earlier. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but quickly discarded that feeling, focusing on getting the actress home safely.

It didn’t take long for him afterwards to reach their destination. As he parked the car and prepared to exit the car, he suddenly heard Hayley speak.

“Daniel, I’m sorry to bother…” she began, her voice wobbling a little before she continued “... but would you might like to get a coffee? Since you said you didn’t have any plans for the evening…” she finished as she bit her lip, a little red now coloring her cheeks.

“Oh, ummmm…” Daniel gasped, not really expecting a question like this to ever appear on the job. “... I can look for a coffee bar nearby…”

“No, I meant… from me. I have a coffee machine in my house, so…” she continued, her lips curving up again.

_ Holy shit. _ He thought, before another thought crossed his mind, his self-doubt now kicking into high gear.  _ It’s probably nothing, just a coffee, calm down. Why would she want you anyway? When you’re a walking definition of the word average. Jesus, you’re such an idiot. And an ass. She’s your client, for fuck’s sake. _

“Daniel?” She then said, sounding just a little concerned.

“Oh, sorry, got lost in thought for a while.” He replied, noticing a smirk forming on her lips as he spoke that. “Why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

“Alright. Follow me.” She spoke as she left the car. Daniel did as she said, locking the car before falling in step right behind her, his eyes darting for a second to take a look at her shapely bottom as she walked towards the door.

Soon enough, they both reached the kitchen as Hayley pulled two cups from the drawer.

“What’s your style?” she asked, turning on the machine. It whirred to life quietly as she set the cups down.

“Espresso, no sugar.” He replied, leaning himself back on the counter. He watched as she prepared the coffee, his eyes gliding over her figure, mesmerized by her beauty as she prepared the drinks. After a while, she turned around, holding two steaming cups in her hands.

“Here you go.” She said as she gave Daniel his cup. He took a large sip, almost draining it in one go

“Nice.” he spoke, setting the cup on the counter. “Just what I needed.”

Hayley only smiled warmly as she took as sip, a small moan leaving her lips.

“Don’t mind me asking.” Daniel then spoke. “But why?”

“Why what?” She replied, cocking her head to the side, setting her own cup aside..

“Why this.” he gestured vaguely to the room. “I’m just a chauffeur, not a friend. Why invite me?”

“Who said you can’t be a friend.” Hayley spoke, Daniel suddenly noticing how close she was to him, their bodies practically touching. “Or…” she suddenly angled her head, her lips right next to his ear.

“...maybe something more.” She whispered, Daniel shivering a little as he heard it.

“What…” he started to speak but didn’t finish, suddenly finding himself swept into a kiss. He froze at first, feeling Hayley’s lips against his, her curvaceous body now nearly flush with his own. The feeling of it all snapped him out of the freeze, his lips then syncing up with hers, their kiss growing heated with every passing moment. He then felt her hands move to his hips, sliding up and down as he grabbed the counter behind him even harder. Then, Hayley broke the kiss, letting out a gasp.

“Miss Atwell…” he started speaking, trying to catch a breath and comprehend what had just happened.

“Daniel…” she spoke, her lips inches away from his. “... I want you.”

“What?” he asked, his head still spinning a little. Instead of answering, Hayley kissed him again, this time her hand shooting up straight to his crotch. Daniel groaned into the kiss, his hips thrusting forwards into her grasp.

“I think this should put the point across.” Hayley spoke as they broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed. “So, bedroom, then?”

“Yes.” he replied in a husky gasp as she pulled him by the hand. He let her lead, reaching the bedroom mere seconds later. His eyes managed only to spy a massive bed right by the left wall before Hayley laid her lips on him again, pulling him into another heated kiss. This time, he was cognizant enough to allow himself to put his hands on her, starting modestly at her hips. The feeling of it must have done something to her as she deepened the kiss, her hands now clawing at his suit jacket. He took the hint, sliding lower until he managed to cup her full ass, Hayley gasping into his mouth as he squeezed lightly. They parted then, lips swollen and breaths coming quick.

“Oh my. It’s been too long.” she spoke as he groaned, feeling his erection against the fabric of his briefs. Before he could say the same, Hayley suddenly turned around, moving her hair to the side.

“Unzip me?” she then spoke as she then kicked off her heels. Daniel closed in, her voice a siren’s call as he found the zipper of that stunning dress. He lowered it slowly, his lips hot on her neck as he moved it down inch by inch. As he reached the end he moved his hands back to her hips, sliding them up to finally cup those amazing breasts of hers. Hayley moaned quite loudly as he did so, causing his hips to grind right against her ass.

“I didn’t know pulling down a zipper involved so many extra steps.” she then managed to deadpan, causing Daniel to let out a quiet chuckle.

“Sorry, Miss Atwell.” he spoke, his fingers gliding over her nipples through the fabric. “You’re just too beautiful.”

She only responded with a breathy laugh as she suddenly spun around to face him again, giving him a little push. It was enough for him to stumble backwards, landing right on the edge of the bed with a little bounce. As he settled in he looked back at her, just as she shimmied a little, enough to let her dress drop to the floor.

“Fuck.” Daniel gasped, drinking her in. He now made no effort to hide the fact he was ogling her, his eyes moving from her face to her breasts and then lower. He bit back a gasp as she saw she had no panties on, a trimmed patch of hair guiding his eyes right between her legs. He then looked back, groaning quietly as he saw the only thing she wore under the dress - a lace black garter belt, the suspenders clipping into a pair of black stockings with lace, floral trimmings on top.

“You’re so gorgeous, Miss Atwell.” he spoke, barely being able to contain the arousal in his voice.

“You’re not so bad yourself, darling.” She replied, a small giggle leaving her lips. “But you are way too overdressed.”

“Oh, right.” He spoke as he then quickly shucked off the jacket, throwing it behind him. Just as he managed to shuck off his shoes and socks, Hayley was right by him, sinking to her knees, her hands moving towards the buckle of his belt.

“Oh, Miss Atwell.” He gasped, the view of the Marvel star unbuckling his belt making him rock hard in his briefs.

“Please,” she spoke as she removed the belt, her fingers now making short work of the button and zipper. “call me Hayley.”

Daniel could only groan as she suddenly hooked her fingers over the top of his briefs and pulled down. He moved his hips up, giving her enough space to slide his underwear and trousers all the way down. His cock finally sprang free of the confines, hard like a rock and bobbing against his still-clothed belly. Daniel shuddered as he saw Hayley look at it, her eyes suddenly turning from warm brown to black.

“I know it’s not much…” he started speaking before Hayley reached out, her hand wrapping around his shaft, giving him a slow stroke. He gasped at the feeling, his hips jumping a little.

“Oh, Daniel.” She whispered, her voice tinged with lust and excitement. “This will do just fine.”

He groaned, her words going straight to his cock. She gave him a few more slow strokes before suddenly getting even closer, her tongue darting out to lick at the exposed cockhead.

“Oh fuck!” Daniel moaned, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed hard as Hayley continued, her tongue sliding lower, licking at his engorged shaft. He felt her groan against it, her tongue wrapping around it, giving it a deliciously slow lick as she slid even lower, right down to his balls. He groaned as he felt her tongue move down there, her pace slow and methodical. Then she suddenly moved back up, giving him a quick stroke before taking the tip of him in her mouth.

“Oh shit, Hayley!” he practically shouted, feeling the soft warmth of her mouth envelop his cockhead. He felt her moan against his shaft, sliding down lower and lower until she enveloped him fully, her nose touching his belly. He then saw as she moved her head back up, letting her juicy lips slide against the skin as she then released him from her mouth.

“Mmmm, that’s the ticket.“ She practically purred as she kept stroking him, Daniel only being able to let out small gasps of pleasure as her hand worked him over. She gave him a full smile before leaning down again, taking his cock back into her mouth. Daniel groaned, feeling her suck on his tip, swallowing the leaking precum. He then moaned as she started in earnest, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked and licked him, her hand pumping his shaft where her lips didn’t reach. He felt like he was in heaven, Hayley continuing to work over his shaft, giving him one of the best blowjobs he ever had the pleasure of receiving. Her hand then moved to cup his balls, fondling them as she gave him a long, hard suck before sliding off him again, her tongue immediately moving to his balls as she kept stroking him.

“Oh, Hayley.” He moaned loudly, the feeling of an approaching orgasm getting closer and closer. “Oh fucking hell, I’m so close.”

It was as if he spoke a magic word - in one instant, Hayley suddenly pulled back, leaving his cock to bob back against his belly. He whined - honest to God  _ whined  _ \- his hips humping the air helplessly.

“Why?” he then spoke, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

“You think I didn’t see you staring at my tits all the time, young man?” she then spoke, sounding like a teacher disciplining a student. Daniel suddenly felt his cock jerk a little, the tone making him even more horny.

“Oh, sorry, Miss Atw.. Hayley…” he started to speak before suddenly hearing her giggle.

“Oh, Daniel, you’re so silly.” she spoke as her hand moved back to his cock, resuming the slow movement. “Why do I think I wore such a dress? I love it when all those people look at me, but know they can’t touch me.”

Daniel watched in amazement as she suddenly lifted herself up, her breasts now on full display. Her massive, pale globes looked even more enticing than before, her nipples dark and hardened.

“Tell me, Daniel.” she spoke, her voice lowering to a sultry whisper. “Did you ever have a 

woman take your cock between her tits?”

_ Oh fuck _ . He thought before answering truthfully.

“No.”

She smiled again as she leaned closer, letting his cock slide right up her amazing cleavage.

“Oh, Daniel.” she gasped. “Let me be your first, then.”

“Holy fucking shit.” Daniel gasped, understanding what was about to happen.

Hayley didn’t reply to that - instead, she then squeezed her breasts right around Daniel’s hard shaft. He moaned, loudly, the feeling of her soft globes enveloping his raging erection overwhelming him. His hips jerked, his cock sliding up against her soft skin, the tip of it peeking out through her cleavage. She gave it a little lick before starting to move, sliding her massive tits up and down, his cock completely engulfed by the sheer mass of her boobs.

“Oh, Hayley! Oh my God!” He moaned out, his orgasm now approaching at a breakneck pace, the feeling and the view of one of the most beautiful actresses he ever saw fucking him with her amazing breasts being far too much to handle.

“Mmmm, Daniel, yes, give it to me, darling.” Hayley gasped out, a little moan leaving her lips as she sped up. 

“Cum on my tits! Coat them in your cum!”

The sound of her voice, the feeling of those soft globes against his rock hard cock and the lust he felt for her all meshed together as his orgasm hit him. He groaned loudly, his cock pulsing as he felt himself cum, watching as the first, big spurt of seed shot out of his slit, hitting Hayley in the chin. Hayley gasped and giggled as he kept on spilling, thick ropes of his sticky, warm cum coating her throat and breasts, his hips thrusting hard into her cleavage. Finally, he sagged down and fell back on the bed, breathing hard as Hayley purred, releasing his cock from between her tits. He watched, mesmerized as she gathered some of his cum from her breasts with her finger, them slid it into her mouth and licked it clean, only to release it with a wet pop.

“Mmmm, very nice.” she then spoke, smirking at him.

“Holy shit, that was amazing.” Daniel spoke, his voice hoarse as he laid himself back, letting his legs hang off the bed. He heard as Hayley stood up, now looking down at him, her chest covered with his spunk.

“Look at the mess you made, oh my.” She spoke, reverting back to her chiding tone, but with a smirk doting her lips.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Not with a beautiful woman like you.” he replied, his mind still foggy from the orgasm.

“Flattery like this will get you far, darling.” She replied, moving closer to him. “Now, I’ll go clean myself up a little. As for yourself, strip naked and wait here.” 

“Yes, madam.” he replied, his hands slowly moving to the buttons of his shirt as Hayley turned around, walking towards the bathroom. Daniel watched, hypnotised by the way her ass and hips wiggled with every step, before she disappeared behind the door. He sped up then, shucking both his shirt and undershirt off. Now completely naked, he moved himself to the top of the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly as his heartbeat slowed. It didn’t take long before he heard her again, her stockinged feet padding on the wooden floor as she moved to the bed.

“Welcome back, Daniel” she spoke and she moved onto the bed, crawling up the mattress on her hands and knees.

“Hello, Hayley.” he spoke, his voice dreamy and somehow distant, watching her move. His attention focused on her breasts, swaying tantalizingly as she got closer and closer. Without saying anything else, she then moved on to lay down on to of him, her hand pulling Daniel’s head up as she kissed him. The kiss was slow and sensual, any urgency seemingly gone as they savored their mouths, Hayley’s body rubbing against Daniels’. He groaned into the kiss, feeling her breasts squishing against his own chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his skin. A sudden rush of lust overwhelmed him as he grasped her hips hard and flipped them, Hayley gasping into his mouth as she landed on her back. He broke the kiss, grinding against her hips as he could already feel himself getting hard again.

“Daniel!” Hayley moaned, her hands moving to claw at his back, making him groan again. His hands immediately shot to her breasts, a gasp leaving his lips as he squeezed them, seeing how they couldn’t quite fit in his hands due to their sheer size. His mouth soon followed suit, leaving open mouthed, suckling kisses against the soft, pale skin of her tits.

“Oh, Daniel, just like that! Suck on my tits!” she moaned out, her hand grasping his hair as he continued, his lips wrapping around her hard nipple, giving it a long, filthy suck. He grasped her breasts harder, squeezing them as he moved his lips from her nipple to her cleavage, his tongue darting out to lick at her skin as his hands kept fondling those massive tits of hers.

“Fucking Christ, Hayley.” He groaned, moving back to give a long, hard suck against her other nipple. “Your tits… so fucking good. So beautiful. Fucking amazing.”

“Daniel…” she gasped out a laugh, pushing his head lower. He took the hint, giving her boobs one last squeeze as he slid lower, his lips leaving a hot trail over her full belly before sliding down to the apex of her thighs. He gasped, grinding his now rock hard cock against the mattress as he saw the glistening wetness covering her pussy.

“I need you, Daniel.” Hayley moaned out, her hands moving back up to cup her breasts. “Get that mouth to work, darling.”

He didn’t respond, instead opting to simply do as she told. His tongue darted out, giving her clit a quick lick before sliding lower, his hands moving to grasp at her thighs. He gasped as he touched her stockings, the heat of her body radiating through the soft material making him grind his hips against the mattress for the upteenth time. He redoubled his efforts, giving her clit a long, suckling kiss, delighting in the sound of her long moan as he did so. He then moved his right hand to her entrance, keeping his left wrapped around her thigh. He kept licking at her clit as he teased her entrance with his fingers, her juices coating his fingernails as Hayley kept gasping and moaning, pushing her hips against his face. Then, without warning, he pushed two fingers inside her as he sucked hard on her clit, a loud moan and a clench of her inner muscles as he spread her with his fingers rewarding his efforts.

“Oh yes, Daniel, fuck yes, just like that!” she shouted as he curled his fingers, starting to pump them in and out of her as he kept licking her swollen nub. The sound falling from her mouth were obscene, a mix of breathy gasps and loud moans, punctuated by the sound of his name echoing in the room. He could only groan against her clit as he kept on fucking her with his fingers.

“I’m gonna cum, Daniel, oh please make me cum, make me fucking cum!” she then shouted, her legs sliding across his back as Daniel then pushed a third finger inside her, giving her one, hard thrust of his hand.

“DANIEL!” She screamed as he felt her muscles clench tight around his fingers, her hips grinding against his face as she orgasmed. He didn’t stop, pumping in and out of her as her juices coated his fingers and sprayed on his hand, her entire body shuddering at the force of her climax. It seemed like an eternity later, but soon she stopped jerking, her body going slack as she let out a loud gasp, breathing hard.

“Holy fuck.” Daniel spoke, giving his hand a little lick, feeling her juices on his lips and tongue.

“Come here.” Hayley replied in a weak whisper. He obeyed, moving up the bed before she pulled him into a slow kiss, groaning into his mouth as she tasted herself. He moved to lie over her, gasping as he felt her stockinged legs against his hips, rubbing against his skin. 

Then, she grasped him hard by the shoulders and as she flipped them, Daniel found himself under her. She broke the kiss to reposition, kneeling while straddling his hips as he groaned, feeling her soaked pussy slide against his rock hard cock. 

“Jesus Christ.” he spoke, his hips jumping up.

“Mmmm, Daniel, I need you so bad.” she gasped out as she kept grinding against him, soaking his cock and balls with her juices.

He moved his hands to her thighs, sliding them against the stocking-covered skin as she then rose up, taking his cock in her hand and giving him a few, slow strokes, a groan escaping his lips.

“Hayley…” he moaned as she then impaled herself on his cock, the feeling of her hot, tight cunt enveloping his erection making him dizzy with lust. She slid down inch by inch, letting out a loud gasp as she took him fully inside.

“Oh, Daniel.” she moaned, biting her lip as she then moved herself up before slowly sinking down again. “Your cock feels so good inside me, oh fuuck!”

“Hayley…. Fuck…” he groaned as she then started to ride him in the earnest, planting her hands on his chest as she started to bounce up and down his hard shaft. Daniel could only watch at first, the feeling of her muscles clenching around his cock as she slid up and down and the sight of her riding him making him feel dizzy again. Soon enough, however, he grew restless and acted. His hands slid up from her hips back up to her enormous tits, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. 

“Oh, Daniel, yes!” She moaned at that, her pace increasing even more, the sound of their skin slapping now echoing loudly in the dimly lit room. He then moved his hands back down, grasping her tightly by the hips and pinning her in place, another loud gasp leaving her lips. He quickly moved his feet up, planting them on the mattress as he started thrusting up into her, not caring about being gentle. She started moaning in the earnest, Daniel pounding up into her as he felt her tighten against his cock, her juices soaking his balls.

“Fuck Daniel, yes, fuck me, ohhh, fuck me just like that!” She moaned out, her fingers rubbing quick at her clit. “Don’t stop, keep fucking me, oh yes!”

“Hayley, oh fuck yes… oh yeees, Hayley!” He groaned, ignoring the burning sensation in his thighs as he kept up the pace, already feeling himself getting close to another orgasm.

“Oh, Daniel, make me cum with your cock, darling, oh shit! Make me cum, make me cum…. DANIEL!” she screamed, Daniel then slamming her down as she came. He could only let out a loud groan as he felt her muscles clench around his cock, Hayley falling forwards right on top of him, moaning into his ear as he felt her body tighten. He screwed his eyes shut, somehow managing not to go over the edge as he felt the pulsing fade away, a breathless laugh falling from her lips.

“Oh darling, you’re so good to me.” She spoke, still breathing hard as he shifted, letting his cock fall out of her. They both shivered at the loss before Hayley kissed him again, slowly and sensually, their bodies grinding against each other as their tongues and lips clashed. They pulled away after a while, flushed, soaked in sweat and smiling wide.

“You didn’t finish.” She spoke, her tone neutral as he felt his cock rub against her skin.

“No. I want to try something.” He replied. “May I?”

“Of course, darling.” she replied, her eyes lighting up. “What is it? ”

“Lie on your left side. Away from me.”

She bit her lip as she followed his instruction, sliding off him to shift into position. Daniel then moved, slotting himself right behind her, his chest to her back. He then ran his hands from her thighs right up to her breasts, cupping them gently as he placed a suckling kiss to her neck.

“Daniel...” She gasped, her tone dripping with need as she ground her ass against his hips.

“I’m right here.” He spoke, suppressing a laugh at how desperate for him she was. “What do you need, darling?”

“I need your cock back inside me.” She whispered, Daniel shifting to position himself. “Oh, please, darling, I want you so much.”

“Of course, my love.” he spoke as he grasped himself and pushed back in, both of them groaning in unison as he bottomed out. He threw her leg over his own as he started to move, his thrusts slow but hard, hitting her deep. They both gasped, Daniel fighting the urge to speed up, trying to savor every passing second as he could feel his orgasm creep back up, his cock starting to ache. He squeezed her tits again, pinching her nipples as he licked her neck.

“Oh, Daniel.” She moaned, her muscles clenching harder against him as he shuddered. “Are you close?”

“Yes, my love.” He gasped, keeping the slow tempo up as he moved his hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit slowly. “I’m gonna cum, Hayley.”

“Cum inside me, darling.” She spoke, her voice sounding desperate. “Oh, Daniel please, fill me up with your cum, I need you to cum in me, oh please!”

The sound of her voice saying such dirty things to him, the feeling of her body right against his, her warm insides tight and wet against his cock and her soft breasts in his hands - it was all too much for him. He yelled out her name as his orgasm hit him like a punch to the face, burying himself inside her as deep as he could as he started to cum. His cock erupted, jet after jet of his hot spunk shooting deep inside Hayley’s soft cunt, the actress moaning quietly as she felt him flood her with his cum. He held himself still, groaning with every pulse of his cock until he had nothing more left to give, his teeth grazing her earlobe as he came down from his high, still feeling the aftershocks of Hayley’s more subdued peak. He shifted a little, his cock falling out of her, some of his seed already trickling out of her pussy right onto her thigh. He fell onto his back, exhausted and spent, as he then felt Hayley snuggle up to him, laying her head on his chest. The laid like that in silence for a while, listening to their steadying breaths and heartbeats.

“So…” Daniel spoke, breaking the silence. “...was it good?”

“Amazing.” Hayley replied, her whisper hoarse and quiet as she pecked him on the neck. She then moved to a seating position, taking off her stockings and garter belt before lying back down. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so fucked out.”

“Wow.” Daniel said, not able to mask his amazement.

“It was nice.” she said, before letting out a loud yawn. “Oh, I’m so done for today.”

“I’ll go then.” he spoke, trying to move before Hayley pulled at his hand, stopping him.

“Stay the night, Daniel.” She spoke, a slight smile decorating her lips as she pulled the covers over herself. “Please.”

Daniel didn’t reply as he slid under the bedsheet, returning to his previous position as Hayley turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. He felt her cuddle up to him again as his eyes slid shut.

“Good night, Daniel.” Hayley whispered.

“Good night, Hayley.” He replied, soon drifting off into peaceful, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here. Don't be afraid to leave them. Trurly.


End file.
